


Are you a boy scout? Because you tie my heart in knots.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Joel and Ray at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a boy scout? Because you tie my heart in knots.

"It's raining." Ray pointed out unhelpfully.  
"So it is." Replied Joel, uninterested as he bit his lower lip. They'd come to the coffee shop for a break but it seemed as though that word was simply not part of Joel's vocabulary. Ray sighed from beside him, pressed close to Joel's side. They'd claimed one of the few couches and were tucked away in a quiet corner. Ray was curled up, arms wrapped around Joel's left arm and feet tucked neatly under his bum. Joel was sitting up straight, arms outstretched and long fingers poised to type. Occasionally he sipped at his coffee, set carefully on a coaster while Ray's own hot chocolate lay finished and on the table's wooden surface. He was bored, Joel had barely spoken to him. Ray stared out of the window, the rain making him feel even more sad. He poked at Joel's ribs, disappointed at the lack of response. Joel was in the zone.  
"Y'know, if I'd have wanted to watch you work I'd have sat at your desk instead of dragging you here." Ray muttered. Joel spared a brief glance in his direction.

  
With a guilty sigh, the older man saved and closed his laptop. He pushed it from reach, leaning back into the cosy cushions and freeing his arm from Ray's to instead swing it around the younger man's body. Ray hummed, nestling into Joel's side much easier now that he'd relaxed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Joel apologised, rubbing Ray's back and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Ray, at the last second, looked up and connected their lips instead. Joel laughed into the kiss a little, mentally scolding Ray for being so cheeky. When they broke apart, Ray looked smug. Joel simply couldn't have that. His right hand slowly drifted from Ray's knee and up his leg to his side. Too immersed in his smugness, Ray didn't notice until it was too late. Joel cackled as he tickled Ray's ribs. Ray laughed too, short bursts of joy as he futively tried to wrestle Joel's fingers away. Eventually, Joel relented when Ray became red in the face and short of breath. Ray giggled as he calmed down, biting his lip in an effort to stop them. It didn't work. Joel, at the very least, thought it was cute.

  
"That was rude." Ray stated once he could, though there was no malice or hurt behind it. Joel laughed, bumping his forehead against Ray's and blowing air across his face as he spoke.  
"Yeah, I suppose it was." He agreed, the offending hand now back to resting on Ray's knee where it had begun. Ray snorted, poking Joel's arm at the lack of an apology.  
"Definitely. But that's okay because you're going to make it up to me later, right?" Ray asked hopefully, brown eyes gleaming at the sudden flurry of thoughts regarding how Joel could 'make it up' to him exactly. Skeptical, Joel raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, I am?" He challenged. Even if Joel was excited by what Ray was showing, he'd never show it. Ray nodded eagerly, his mind finally made up as he reached for Joel's chin and pulled him down for a sweet, chaste kiss.  
"Yup, you're definitely making it up to me." Ray said before untangling himself from Joel's arms, leaving everything to the older man's imagination. "Now, c'mon. We're going to be late." Ray said over his shoulder as he headed for the exit. Joel sighed, rolling his eyes even as he moved to follow Ray's orders.


End file.
